why miyagi
by UkUsOtpFangirl
Summary: oh i had a little trouble with the third chapter it kept on putting the secound agaiin  buti fixed it ...Hopefully
1. Chapter 1

_1 Why Miyagi The one night miyagi came home on time His shirt was dishlevel'd , he had a tiny purple spots on his neck that you could barley see because his shirt was hiding them. This pissed Shinobu off_

_" miyagi why is your shirt dishlevel'd and why do you have to hicky looking marks on your neck" shinobu said scared. What if miyagi wanted to break up with him, what if miyagi was cheating on him. Shinobu didnt want to lose the man he loved._

_" listen here brat , its none of your damn bisness why im like this so shut the fuck up" then miyagi slapped shinobu across the face._

_" miyagi w-w-why did you just slap me" shinobu said with tears in his eyes._

_" I can do what ever the hell I want ... now go and fix me some dinner"_

_shinobu did as he was told but when he said he would stay in his own apartment miyagi grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him in the bedroom._

_" your not going anywhere shinobu-chin"_

_after that miyagi raped shinobu until the dawn was almost near._

_It's been a month since that dreadful night and shinobu does not know what to do he is forced to stay in the apartment and were a maids outfit unless miyagi said he could go to the store and shinobu only had a limited amount of time to be there or if shinobu had school_

_one day Shinobu's father decided it was enough and ask shinobu as to why he was acting so strange , as not get hurt again he told his father it was nothing_

_Even tho miyagi has been treating shinobu like a servant_

**_shinobu will always love him._**


	2. Chapter 2

Why Miyagi chap 2

One day Shinobu's father called Miyagi to his office,

" Yes sir ? " miyagi asked when he came into the deans office

" yes yes miyagi-kun ... i wanted to talk to you about shinobu." the dean said

" is there anything worng ?" miyagi asked as inocent as he could

" well .. hes been distracted from his school work his professors at T-univeristy say hes been real jumpy and he's been falling asleep in class i tried to talk to him about it but he said it was nothing and i noticed he was winceing in pain alot ... as a father you know i am vary concered about my son well being and scince you being so close to him and all i thought maybe he would tell you "

" well sir i'll do everything in my power to figure out whats the matter with shinobu-chin " Miyagi said then went to his next class

As he entered his office for lunch he said Hiroki " has shinobu came today ?"

" No Miyagi he has not ... come to think about it when ever he does come anymore he always knocks and asks me if your here and when i tell him no he lets out a sigh and says thank god ... has something gone wrong with you two ."

Suddenly pissed off Miyagi stormed out and went to his apartment to see Shinobu there cleaning , quitely he walks up behind the cring young man and pushes him onto the ground .

" what ?" Shinobu says suprprised

" humm so i hear you suddenly asks if im in my office for lunch and that you thank god when im not there ... is there somthing im missing Shinobu ?" Miyagi was pissed

When Shinobu didnt answer him miyagi slaped him across the face leaving a red mark across it.

" Why Miyagi ... why are you doing this i thought you loved me " Shinobu asked with tears in his eyes.

" i do love you but your also a pet and pets have to learn how to listen to there masters " Miyagi said smirking leaning down and kissing Shinobu

No Shinobu didnt want this right now but he knew if he told miyagi to stop he would be in more trouble . In trouble for what he didn't know and why Miyagi started bossing him around and punishing him for nothing was also confusing him.

After Miyagi done what he wanted with Shinobu he threw a towel on the once again crying boy and said " this whole apartment better be clean by the time i get back "

im sorry just couldent figure out this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

its been over a year scince miyagi started acting like an asshole to shinobu any noone could figure out why 

one day when shinobu came by to drop off miyagi's lunch Hiroki said " Shinobu will you stay for a little while i need to talk to you " Shinobu was scared to say the least of it what if miyagi came in and started hurting him or hurting hiroki for just talking to shinobu .

Shinobu may have been 21 years old now but Miyagi was treating him like an abused 5 year old , he wasent aloud out of the apartment unless school or taking Miyagi's lunch to him was the case, he wasent aloud to wear anything but a maid's outfit unless going to school, if anything he may been a male cinderella but with a lot of twists.

" ok .. but it has to be a quick word i dont Miyagi to see im here " Shinobu said his eyes shifting  
to see if said abuser was around.  
" well...thats what i want to talk to you about ... Shinobu has Miyagi been abuseing you "

" w-w-w-why d-d-do you ask " shinobu studdered

" well you never want him to see you here and you always seem to be wearing a coat when you come and it 95 degrees outside" Hiroki stated

" yes Miyagi has been abusing me and i-i-i dont know what to do i cant do anything besides stay home and clean or cook im only aloud out for school and he rapes me everynight the only reason i wear a coat is to hide all the bruises and scars hes inflicted onto me"  
and with that shinobu took off his coat to show he indeed hade bruises up and down arms there was hardly any skin that wasent bruised if any .

" oh my gosh ... shinobu why ..why do you let him abuse you like this " Hiroki gasped the sight for him was about to make him puke he hardly ever got sick to his stomch

" cause i dont have any power over him if i do something wrong i get handcuffed to the bed and beaten ... how what am i suppost to do professor " he fell down crying

"i dont know Shinobu i dont know " Hiroki said ' but maybe Nowaki knows how some of these brusies can go away'

At that time Miyagi walked in TBC


	4. Chapter 4

why miyagi chapter 4

When Miyagi came into his shared office he was shocked.  
' Shinobu i thought i told you ,you wasent aloud to be seen around here , oh well i guess thats another punishment for tonight' Miyagi thought

Shinobu had already put his coat back on in hopes that Miyagi didnt noticed.

After a few moments a scilence Hiroki spoke up  
"Well Shinobu if theres anything you want to talk about you know where to find me ."  
and with that Shinobu ran out of there , Hiroki turned back to his work and Miyagi quietly walk over to his desk and started grading papers.  
after about an half hour Miyagi finally said "Why would he need to talk to you about anything " he sounded pissed and faciel expression show that as well .

" oh he just needed help getting his grades back up he said your to busy working that he dosent want to bother you " Hiroki lied and Miyagi being the genius that he was knew it was a lie.

MEANWHILE 

Shinobu sat crying on the couch in his apartment his knee pulled up to his chest, his cheeks flush with a rose red color , his eyes all puffy and knew Miyagi was going to punish him for being seen at Miyagi's work he really didnt intend to be seen it just happend.  
He had almost fallen asleep crying when the door was open'd it was Miyagi of course nobody else would just bardge in,He sat up wipeing the tears running down his face because he knew Miyagi would "give him somthing actually cry about ".

"SHINOBU COME HERE RIGHT NOW" Miyagi screamed not even 10 feet from the frightend child . Shinobu obey'd he quickly and quietly got up and stood infront of Miyagi  
" yes Master " he said in a tone just a little bit louder then a whisper . He would have had to call Miyagi master unless he wanted to get into more trouble .

" You told Hiroki i was abusing you didnt you "  
" he-he asked me if you was hurting me and i couldent lie to him i dont know why i just couldent " Shinobu stated and tightly closed his eyes when he saw Miyagi draw his hand back as if he was going to slap Shinobu ,Miyagi saw the fear in his pet's face and lifted his hand higher. 

" Open you eyes right now Shinobu " Miyagi said sternly yes he was going to slap Shinobu but the boy was going to watch himself getting slaped.  
As soon as his eyes where open the hand came down leaving Shinobu with a red mark and a bloody nose as he cried out Miyagi lifted him onto his shoulder and carried him off to the bedroom where he threw Shinobu onto the bed . Shinobu looked as helpless as a newborn orphen kitten he knew what was coming next and he didnt want it . He tried to scream but Miyagi had already gaged his mouth, When he tried to kick he found out Miyagi had already handcuffed his arms and legs to the bed posts all he could do was endure it from the scars and brusies on his back someone might think they have been there for years and have never heal when actually the were quite fresh .

Miyagi didnt care if Shinobu wasent ready or not he didnt care if he lubed him or not after he tore off all of Shinobu's clothing , handcuffed him and gagged him he entered him each thrust was made sure that it hurt no numbing pain each hurt as if getting salt in a wound and undiscriable that wouldnt stop hurting form a long time he continued this pattern of going in and out of Shinobu for about 3 hours , by the time he was done he had blue balls and the sheets where bloody not only from Shinobu's nose bleed that didnt stop but also from the blood that was running down Shinobu's legs and the slashes on Shinobu's back from Miyagi beating him with a belt.

Miyagi was so kind as to uncuff him forom the bed but not all together Shinobu may have ran off if he uncuffed him compleatly . Shinobu fell onto the bed with a thump , 'why Miyagi why i love you why are you doing this why ' Shinobu cried himself asleep think those thoughts.

One may think that dreams where peaceful and nice but not Shinobu's his dreams where also of him getting beat by Miyagi. The only thing diffrent from Shinobu's dreams to real life , was that he had less scars, and brusies .

TBC: i know there may have been grammer mistakes but i cant help it you all can blame me but i blame my english teacher , you would think in a class with less then 10 students we would get more done but no not true we dont do anything in there ... but tell me what you think of the story so far i tried going in detail for this chapter because someone asked me to


	5. Chapter 5

why miyagi chapter 5

when Shinobu woke up in the morning he noticed that he still had handcuff's around his wrists and ankles and that the gag was still in his mouth a sign that Miyagi wasent up so he had to lay there remembering how forcefully he got raped.

*flashback*

Shinobu sucesfully got the gag out .  
" Miy-Miyagi plesae stop it ... dont please stop "  
Miyagi just slap Shinobu , put the gag back in his mouth , took off his belt and hit Shinobu on the back around 20 times before throwing his belt.  
" Shinobu stop that crying this instentce " Miyagi said straddlling Shinobu ripping off his cloths wiht his teeth , Shinobu just sobbed louder his tears running down his hand strucken face. Shinobu struggled as long as he could until Miyagi put out a swich blade knife and cut into Shinobu's arm not deep enough to cause any serious trouble just enough to keep Shinobu still.  
Still in shock about getting cut Shinobu stop moving and let Miyagi have his way even though he didnt want it he also didnt want getting hurt.  
When he got the gag out again he yell with as much force " GET OFF ME ... LET ME GO MIYAGI ..."  
Before the gag ws but back into his mouth he spit on Miyagi's face probebly the wrong thing to do because Miyagi got a hold of his belt and hitting him on the soft belly twice causeing him to bleed.  
from the look of the sheets it would look as if they where always crimson with bleach stains cuase there was bearly and white left the blood was Shinobus from evey night.  
After Miyagi fell asleep Shinobu wonered why he kept dating Miyagi why not dump him, move away so Miyagi couldnt find him ... no that would never work his father would tell Miyagi where he was .  
"What if i runaway to where noone could find me ... i could go back to america i know how to speak english i could pass for a Japanesse-American i could finnish school there , Harvard is the top law school there and im smart enough to get in and pass with flying colors" he thought ' No i cant leave him i love him i love him i love him ' he kept saying to himself

*********************************************  
One day Shinobu's father the DEAN decided to call in Shinobu to his office to try to figure out what the hell his son was keeping from him

TO BE COUNTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Why Miyagi  
chapter 6  
* with special guest apperances *

" Shinobu take a seat " his father said strictly  
Shinobu was confussed why did his father want to talk with him did he know what miyagi was doing no that couldent be it shinobu took evey step into making sure his and Miyagi's Relationship was hid.

"Might i ask why you called me here today father ? ..." then he saw his mother standing a few feet away with his sister " and also you to mother and sister "

His mother spoke up before anyone else " Shinobu darling we know something troubling you your professors tell us your falling asleep in class and when they wake you up you punch the shit out of them we are just worried is something the matter " She sounded really scared like when you just saw your best friend die scared tears running down the side of her face

" yes little brother why are you like this all of the sudden your usally a fantastic student straight A's someone whos never done anything wrong what happend ?"

" i uhh .." he paused in order to think of a good lie " its just ive been troubled lately you see i got word my best friend died in austrila while on a hunting trip with his cousin he trp and fell on his gun and shot his self its just been hard on me i have nightmares everynight and i wake up in the middle of the night screaming and cant fall back asleep"

His family all had tears in there eyes Shinobu's story effected them all it was so sad that even his sister who none of them ever seen cry before was crying like a baby. Even though it seems hard to belive even Shinobu started crying some of the sroty was true his friend did get shot on a hunting trip but he did not die.

**************Mean While***************

" Oh Nowaki ? " Hiroki yelled inside their apartment looking for his doctor soon to be husband ( yes there engaged awww ;D). 

" Yes Hiro-san i'm here in the kitchen ." Nowaki said pleased that his his beloved Hiroki was home .

Hiroki walked in to the kitchen he wanted to ask him if there was any way to get rid of brusies ," Yeah umm Nowaki do you know if theres anyway to get rid of brusies "

" Well i dont really know i could find out i suppose why Hiro-san .. you dont have any Bruising do you who did it i'll kill them " Nowaki sounded pissed noone abosulty noone touched his Hiro-san .

" No no its not me its a student they have Bruising up and down both of there arms because there getting hurt by there lover and i finally got them to tell me whats wrong ... but you got to keep this between us "

" Of course Hiro-san " sure enough he found a medicl cream that takes Bruising away he told Hiroki to give it to the student and tell them rub it on there arms once a day for the next 6 weeks and the bruising should go away .

*************Next day Lunch ***********

Shinobu walked into the office said hello to Hiroki and sat the lunch down on Miyagi's desk

" Oi Shinobu before you go i asked my boyfriend if theres any thing to take bruising away and he told me to give you this .." he handed Shinobu the bottle and said " put this on your arms once a day for the next 6 weeks and your arms should clear up " he said

" Thank you Professor " and couldnt help but give Hiroki a small hug .

" Well i better be leaving and thank you " he said and left

**********Mean While ***************

Miyagi sat in the Deans office wonder what he wanted to talk about ...

" Ahh yes Professor Miyagi there you are " the dean said comeing back into the office .

" Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Sir " Miyagi said hopeing the dean didnt figure out he was torturing his son ' well Shinbou deserves it for cheating on me him comeing home smelling of sex and achol '

" Yes indeed there is i figured out what has been troubling my son"

' OH SHIT " Miyagi thought " What was it Sir ?"

" It seems one of his friends has died and its taking a toll on him and i was wondering if you could help him through this he seems to care more for you then his family "

" Of course sir i shall help Shinobu out " and with that he left think ' that little whore better be glad he didnt tell the dean the real truth "

At home Shinbou did as Hiroki said he put some cream on his haned and started running them up and down his bruised arms ' that actully feels good ' he said

At that time Miyagi walked in '' Oh Shinobu come here a second "

" yes Miyagi ? "  
" did your father ask you what's up with you latley "

" yes Miyagi he did but i didnt tell him the truth"

" i know you didnt and thats why you dont have to be punished tonight "

***********End of Chapter **********

well i told you why Miyagi is hurting Shinobu he thinks Shinobu is cheating but he never did he went to this party and the people there was drinking and a drink spilled on him and yes people where haveing sex and that smell got on his coat


	7. Chapter 7

Why Miyagi  
CHapter 7

LOOOOOOOOKY PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER  
i know some people love this story and i thank you but idk this is the last chapter with a suprise twist at the end of it ... wanna know the twist i guess your gonna have to read then sillly im not gonna tell you thank you to the people who made me finnish this story i only had one chapter up for a really long time annd i would just like to take this time to thank you to

xMoymoy

because they made me write more on this NOW on to the story

After Miyagi Said that Shinbou wasent getting punnished tonight a wave of relife washed over him  
" Maybe i can get a good nights sleep then " he thought and sat down to a dinner of smoked samon , rice , and they all important Cabbage .. but the only reason for the cabbage is because miyagi told him to make it and to make sure it wasn't bunt but only a little bit .

After dinner Shinobu sat in the living room coping notes his friend lent to him and doing his homework, his arms showing the brusing thst miyagi gave him . Miyagi on the other side of the living room 'reading' the newspaper or shinobu though he was actually looking at those blueish-purple arms that he had caused it almost brought tears to his eyes he had hurt him so much , but Shinobu had to know who he belonged to who he was aloud to sleep with the ONLY person he was allowed to stay with .

Miyagi sighed glanceing at the clock he said " Its 10:30 Shinobu close those books and get in bed "  
Shinbou quietly got up and said " ok Miyagi " and went into his and Miyagi's shared room and gotinto his Pj's ( is silk skyblue with the words Shinobu on the bottem right of his shirt and his last name of which i cannot spell on the top left of his pants in gold letters ) Miyagi had walked in while shinobu was putting the top on he seen the belt scars from the previous night they was makeing a X shape with a plus/or t throw it ( ya know what lets just say a * or a snow flake)

Its made him sick to his stomach he went to the bathroom and threw p Shinobu heard this and rushed in there " Are you ok Miyagi ?" his voice careing and thoughtful as alway which made Miyagi throw up more for hurting such an angel " why ? why ? wh y do i do this i know he would never cheat on me why am i jelous i know he dosent have sex with other men i mena he chased me down for i dont know how long i know he loves me " he thought

He got up got a glass of water saton the bed and pulled Shinobu close "Shinobu im sorry im sorry im sorry for everything i i dont know what got into me i never should have treated you like that i love you please please please forgive me " he said in tears

"M-Miyagi why tell me why you where hurting me then ive spent all this time tring to figure out losing sleep , failing classes beause of this " Shinobu said in a rather calm voice

" Because i thought you were sleeping around with other men when you came home smelling of sex and achol i didnt want to lose you  
i love you i love you i love you ' he said tears going everywhere

" i love you too Miyagi but i never had sex or anything to drink at that party you nkow i would never do anything like that to hurt you you mean the world to me your everything to me i might be a brat born with a silver spoon in his mouth but im not a spoiled whore like my sisteer " and they both laughed it was nice to think at liek a time like this they could still laugh and smile

They ended up having a good night sleep and withen time Shinobu's grades stared going up and he graduated with top honors from T-Uni


End file.
